Stories I write when I'm in a goofy mood
by RunForItItsJavert
Summary: One-shots that are meant to be funny. I'm not trying to make fun of any of the characters guys, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

_'Dear madame wisel_.' Eponine rolled her eyes at the misspelling. '_I regret to inform you that your submission to the Marius Pontmercy fan club has been revoked. Sorry, but you're just not cool enough. Sincerely, Courfeyrac'_ Eponine crumpled the letter in her hand and threw it in the air, in rage, and screamed to the top of her lungs; "OH WOE IS ME!"

Just as she turned to punch her blow-up Enjolras punching bag, her little brother, Gavroche walked inside the house, bouncing a bouncy-ball, singing a tune that may be farmiliar if you watch Dora. "I love my ball! My bouncy ball! I love my ba-ba-ba-ball!"

Eponine was disgusted at his childish joy, and decided to end it. Pulling out her crossbow, she aimed it at him, but just as she shot the arrow, her father rode past on a Segway. And instead of hitting Gavroche, the arrow flew straight into the tire of her father's Segway, therefore, dis-inflating it, and giving him a flat tire. She watched as her father gave an enraged screech and ran into the kitchen to go tell Eponine's mother what she had done. Thinking fast, Eponine jumped up, grabbing hold of the zip-line that was conveniently installed in the room, and zip lined out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is modern day setting. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. **

"It's not happening." Marius answered, wiping his hands.

Grantaire threw his head back in defeat and Courfeyrac threw his arms up. "Why not?!"

Marius shrugged, handing them their receipt. "I'm sorry, I can't give you free ice cream just because I work here!"

Courfeyrac gave Marius a hurt glare and walked outside behind Grantaire, slamming the door on his way out. Well.. As much as one can slam an automatic door.

Grantaire got into the drivers seat, holding his triple-scoop chocolate covered chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles on a chocolate cone and hot fudge on top. He was eating light because Joly had put him on a diet. He put the car in reverse and started backing up before Courfeyrac was all the way in the car, resulting in the door to closing his hand, causing him to scream to the top of his lungs, which made Grantaire slam on the brakes, which made the car skid, which made Grantaire's shirt fall off. Don't ask how, but his shirt came off. Because I said it did, now you're welcome. Anyways, Courfeyrac re-opened the door, and pulled his smashed hand out before Grantaire put the car in drive and started speeding down the road.

Courfeyrac took a lick of his quadruple scoop ice cream cone, (which he was holding with his not-smashed hand) and looked out the window. "I can't believe Marius. Some friend! I trusted him and he betrayed that trust!"

Grantaire rolled his eyes and looked up from his cell phone (which was in his left hand), took a lick of his ice cream (which was in his right hand), and, not really paying attention to the fact that he was the one driving, took his foot off the gas. "Whatever. It's not as bad as your making it out to be."

Courfeyrac squinted at him, "Easy for you to say. You didn't even pay."

Grantaire looked in the rear view mirror to see about five cop cars were chasing after him. "Oh great! The coppers!" He stepped on the gas and sped up while taking another bite of his ice cream.

Courfeyrac meanwhile rolled down his window and threw his ice cream out the window, hoping to blind the police officers. Instead it hit an innocent pedestrian that was running with a loaf of bread and a hacky sack on his head.

Grantaire was checking his texts again and, not paying attention to the road, ran into a cactus. (they're in the desert now somehow). Him and Courfeyrac both jumped out of the car and started running, because that was the obvious solution. They kept running until the police eventually caught up with them and tackled them to the ground, and they were taken in for resisting arrest. When Enjolras and Combeferre came to bail them out, they were sitting in the holding cell, playing thumb war to see who got the last bite of Grantaire's ice cream.

**Haha thank you for reading, please review if you liked it, and God bless**.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is the king who runs this show?!" Enjolras yelled, rallying the crowd up.

"There he is!"A womanin the crowd pointed to the king, who was riding by on a carriage throwing candy and waving.

Enjolras got googly eyes and went into a trance, for he had never actually _seen_ the king before. He was in a state of shock.

Marius looked at Enjolras, unsure of what they should do now, since the king had unexpectedly shown up to their protest. When he saw that Enjolras was in no condition to help, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "BOOOOO!"

The crowd followed Marius' lead and started booing the king, throwing tomatoes and tambourines at him. (Yes, tambourines, not tangerines. I know the difference.)

The king, desperate to please the crowd, stood up ontop of his carriage, and then proceeded to do a double front flip in the air before landing on his feet, only to have the crowd start booing him again. He hurriedly climbed back into the carriage and told the driver to 'Get him to the palace.'

The horses pulling the carriage galloped off, pulling the carriage behind them, with a trail of paparazzi chasing behind them.

When Marius finally got Enjolras out of his trance by splashing a bucket of milk on him, (he could have used water, but he wanted to use milk) he had forgotten everything that had happened, and he never believed Marius, or the entire crowd, that the king had really come.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another modern day setting, F.Y.I.**

"Please?" The poet looked at Feuilly with puppy eyes, begging to get some of the flowers from the gift-vending machine at the airport. Feuilly had been left in charge while Combeferre and Enjolras went to America for Combeferre's birthday. "I wont talk the rest of the time." Jehan promised.

Feuilly glanced over to the children's playground just in time to see Courfeyrac push a small child off of the top of the slide before sliding down it himself. "COURFEYRAC!"

"Please?" Feuilly glanced back at Jehan and tossed his wallet over to him as he made his way over to the playground. "Go ahead."

Jehan beamed as he made his way over to decide which flowers to buy for Combeferre and Enjolras.

Feuilly grabbed Courfeyrac by the arm and started walking over to a bench, not really listening to the angry mother who was following them, yelling at Courfeyrac.

"Courfeyrac, stay right here until you think you can-" Feuilly was cut off by a loud yell. "GIVE THAT BACK."

He glanced up from Courfeyrac to see Bahorel riding away on one of the security guard's segways, and a furious security guard chasing behind him.

Before Feuilly had a chance to yell at Bahorel, he noticed Bossuet yank a bottle of hand sanitizer from the wall, and hand it to Joly, who opened the lid and dumped all of its contents out onto his hands.

As Feuilly trotted over and grabbed the bottle from Joly, he quickly glanced around the airport, looking for Marius. He looked past the Starbucks just intime to see Grantaire put a $50 dollar bill into the tip jar. As Grantaire made his way back over to his friends, Feuilly quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, which caused Grantaire to jerk to a stop, causing him to drop his frozen Mocha which spilled all over the floor.

Grantaire pulled away, and knelt to the ground, picking it up with his hands and eating it. "What's wrong with you man? Don't grab a dude while he's holding coffee!"

Feuilly rolled his eyes. "Where did you get all that money?"

Grantaire shrugged. "From someone's wallet that Jehan was using."

Feuilly's eyes grew wide. "What? My wallet? Where's the rest of the money?!"

Grantaire pointed to Marius who was putting a quarter into a gumball machine, and then Feiully saw Marius' collection of over a hundred gumballs.

"Jehan! How could you?! You let everyone spend my money!"

Jehan, who was holding two bouquets of roses, shrugged. "I thought I should share. Thats what Combeferre and Enjolras always say to do."

Feuilly groaned and looked over to the doors that led out to the airplanes. Weren't they back yet?

**I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, and God bless!**


End file.
